HMV: Grinch Night (Part 2) (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Grinch Night from Halloween is Grinch Night. Song: *Grinch Night Song From: *Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) Transcript: *(Thunder Scene from Fantasia) *Ratigan: Enjoying yourself? *(Emmy Screams) *(Shaggy and Scooby Scream) *(Littlefoot and his Friends Whimper in Fear): Take a little walk. *Rasputin: Care for a little swim under the ice? *(Anastasia Falls) *Rasputin: Say your prayers, Anastasia! No one can save you! *Ichy: You're next, my little diet delights. (Sinister Laughs) *(Spikes Smacks Him With his Tail) *(Hopper Appears in Front of Flik) *Flik: Hopper? *Hopper: You think it's over? *Flik: No-no-no. No, I-I can explain. *Hopper: All your little stunt did was buy them time. *Flik: No, please! Please, Hopper! *Hopper: I'll get more grasshoppers and be back next season, but you won't. *Ratigan: There's no escape this time, Basil. *(Luna Gasps) *(Sailor Moon Gasps) *(Dexter Gasps): Enjoying yourself? *(Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom Look Shocked) *(The Alpha Gang Appears and Smile Evilly): Take a spooks tour. *(The Chipmunks and Chipettes Slide Down) *(The Fairy Tale Creatures Throw the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand) *(Ichy Grabs Petrie) *Ichy: Looky what I got, Dil. *(The Powerpuff Girls Battle Mojo Jojo) *(Ratigan Hits Basil) *(Olivia and Dawson Try to Catch Him, But They Fail) *(Ratigan, Thinking Basil is Defeated, is Happy): I've won! (Sinister Laughing) *Basil (off-screen): On the contrary. *(Ratigan Looks Shocked and Looks Down) *Basil: The game's not over yet. *Katz: Now you're going to learn why no one ever checks out of the Katz motel. *Jafar: Good help is so hard to find these days. Isn't it, kids? *Muriel Bagge: Come on, Courage. You can't give up. There must be something you can do better than them. *(Courage Wonders) *Muriel Bagge: Come on, Courage. What can you do? *(Courage Thinks and Remembers) *(Jafar Gasps) *Littlefoot: Take that! (Kicks the Lamp in the Lava) *Jafar: My lamp! *(Jafar's Lamp Falls in the Lava Melting) *Jafar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *(Courage Takes a Deep Breath and Screams as Loud as He Could) *Ratigan: Stupid dog! What're you doin'?! *(Gabby Gabby Looks Shocked) *(Fairy Godmother Gasps) *(Hopper Gasps) *Ozzy: What the--? *(Queen Beryl Screams) *(The Backson Falls) *(Katz, Along with The Puddle Queen, Big Toe, and Cajun Fox Fall) *(Ratigan Falls to His Death in the Fog) *(Courage Stops Screaming) *(Mandarks Disappear) *Executive Mandark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *(Fat Cat and His Gang Get Hosed) *(Sharpteeth Chase Ozzy and Strut Away) *(Ben Gets Sucked into the Book): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *(Rasputin Gets Destroyed by the Reliquary) *(Mojo Jojo Falls): Curses! *Zander: Be careful what you wish for! *(Drake Falls) *Jafar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (He Spins and Explodes Into Nothing) *(Flik and Atta Flinch) *Hopper: Oh, no! No, no, no! (Screaming Loudly and Chick Devour Him) *(Fairy Godmother Gets Hit and Pops Away) *(Her Glasses and Wand Fall on the Floor) *Uncle Harry: How would you like all the fish you can eat? I've got connections with the tuna industry. How about caviar? *Dil: I-I-Ichy! *Dale: Phew. I'm glad that's over. *Aladdin: All right! *(Basil Changes into his Attire) *Basil: Thank you, Dawson. (Catches Olivia) Smile, everyone. *Isabella Garcia Shapiro: You guys are amazing. *Puss in Boots: Hey, isn't we supposed to be celebrating Halloween? *Woody: We did it! We did it! Yes! *Alvin Seville: Let's have the best Halloween ever. Clips/Years/Companies: *Fantasia (@1940 Disney) *The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) *Dragon Tales (Don't Bug Me; @1999-2005 PBS) *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (@1997 Universal) *Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) *The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) *A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) *Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) *Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter's Rival; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) *Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making, & Dino Snore; @2007 Sunrise) *The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) *Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (A Night at the Katz Motel, & Ball of Revenge; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) *The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (@2003 Universal) *Toy Story 4 (@2019 Disney/Pixar) *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) *Sailor Moon Crystal (Act 12 Enemy - Queen Metalia; @2014 Toei Animation) *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (@1999 Cartoon Network) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Flash the Wonder Dog, & Piratsy Under the Seas; @1989-1990 Disney) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (Lights, Camera, Alvin; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) *Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) *Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar)